Shinji in Hebijo
by Zakumi
Summary: New story!
1. Chapter 1

Shinji in Hebijo

I don't own Evangelion or Senran Kagura

**Prologe**

After fighting with the 17th Angel, Shinji left NERV after discovering the terrible truth about the Human Instrumentally Project and what his father wanted to do from him. All this happened after he was angry that he was forced to kill Kaworu who was the 17th Angel, and he killed the 2nd Angel with anger. Because of this, Gendou decided to kill his own son for ruining his plan, but this was prevented by Fuyutsuki since he shot a gun from his gun into his right hand and accidentally killed the 1th Angel, which he did not know. Thanks to Kaji, Fuyutsuki was able to pass all the information about SELEE to the UN about what Gendo wanted to do and what SELEE wanted to do, which is why the UN arrested all members except Kelee, who apparently figured out what had happened and was able to escape the hand of justice.

Either way NERV was disbanded, since Shinji is a hero for saving the world, he was given a military pension and a chance a normal life.

Shinji left the NERV to move to Asakusa where he enrolled at the Hebijo Academy, which was formerly an all girl's school, but changed to co-ed three years ago. This is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji in Hebijo

I don't own Evangelion or Senran Kagura

**Chapter 1**

Shinji went to the academy; thanks to help from Fuyutsuki, Shinji had his own apartment where he could live peacefully without NERV. Although Misato did not want him to leave her apartment, she understands why he is disappointed with NERV members, especially her, as he expected to have the most confidence in her. The only person who believed in him was Fuyutsuki, who saved his life from his corrupt father, Gendou, who was responsible for all the pain that was happening to him. He didn't even hear about Asuka, since she left Japan overnight, which is not surprising since she too felt cheated and therefore went back to Germany. Either way Shinji comes to Hebijo Academy.

_'It's time to start a new life.'_

But one thing is certain; coming to Hebijo Academy will change his life.

/

What Shinji doesn't know is that Hebijo is an academy like all academies are a shinobi school. The biggest among them are the two elite Miyabi team consisting of Miyabi who is the leader, Imu, Murasaki, Ryoubi and Ryouna, and the new team Ashiya team in which Ashiya is the leader and with her are Souji, Chitose, Ibuki and Bashou.

Both teams had a rigorous exercise, which they completed.

"Great job I'm pleased that you have progressed as a team despite the differences," Miyabi said.

"Of course when I'm perfect and I do the job perfectly," Souji replied. Of course everyone is groaned about her, but they are already used to her "perfectionism."

"I think we should definitely rest the day after tomorrow, we have an exam," Chitose replied.

"Alas, forgot about the exam, ahhh man." sobbed Ibuki

"Don't worries The Dark Queen will help you with the heheheh exam ..." Ashiya replied.

"I think we should all prepare with the sempai." replied Bashou.

"Huuhuh, it's time to punish the little kouhai," Ryouna replied.

"Shut up you cow." punch her Ryoubi. "Yes, strike again"

All sweet tropes on her behavior are typical of Ryouna.

"I think it's time to go home slowly, it's already dark," Murasaki replied

"Murasaki is right, it's time to go home" replied Imu

They all greet each other and go their own way.

/

Ashiya went shopping to the grocery store and went home but found delinquents.

"How little are you going to have fun with us?"

"That you will have an exciting night."

Ashiya was disgusted with the pervert. „Sorry but, I'm not interested." She went her way, but more came

"This is not a request. This is a command."

Ashiya didn't like being surrounded; she was ready to fight when someone showed up. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" replied the young man

"That doesn't concert you so leave!"

"Sorry but this is a problem because you are trying to attack a girl of eight of you and planning to rape her. It definitely concerns me, so I give you the ultimatum to get out of here or I'll run you over."

The delinquents got pissed off and attacked the young man, but the young man quickly reacted with one side kick to his head, broke his nose with another, then with a few strokes in the middle of the trio, then made a jump and knocked the two down. There was only the leader who took the knife, but the young man quickly overcame him, breaking his arm and knocking him to the ground. Ashiya watched all this, which surprised her that the young man was using the aura the shinobi used to fight.

'_Incredibly, this young man defended the delinquents without even sweating.'_

"I'm sorry are you okay?"

"I am thank you for your help."

"No problem I'll take you home so you don't encounter other delinquents."

"Thank you very much, but can I know the name of my savior?"

"My name is Shinji, Shinji Ikari.

"My name is Ashiya "

Shinji escorted Ashiya to the house.

/

Ashiya met her team and senpai the next day and told them what had happened. At first, they got pissed when they heard from her what almost happened to her, but they were surprised when a young man, Shinji Ikari, saved her life. Although they know that Ashiya can defend delinquents without any problems, they were still worried about her. When she finished talking Miyabi thought and said

"Obviously this young man has potential; I'll talk to Rin-sensei so we'll see that Shinji goes to shinobi training"

The girls are surprised by the decision and happy because the first time in history that young man will become a shinobi and are interested in the brave and the gentleman.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji in Hebijo

I don't own Evangelion or Senran Kagura

**Chapter 2**

Shinji was going to the academy when he met Ashiya at the gate. When she saw Shinji, she smiled and waved to him and ran to him. Most students began to whisper and gossip. The girls are disappointed that the young man who is polite and gentleman to them lost their chance, while the boys were jealous that he was with the most beautiful girl.

"Hi! Shinji how are you?"

"I'm fine Ashiya, otherwise how are you?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, besides thank you again for saving me."

"No, you don't have to thank me, most would do it, plus I don't like it when innocent people get hurt."

Ashiya is surprised, especially how polite and humble he is, so she blushes a little, and finding a young man who is polite and not a pervert and arrogant is hard to find.

"Besides, I'd like to show you something after school, have a little talk, if you have time."

Shinji thought for a moment and said, "Of course, he can after class."

"Great! See you after class. They entered the academy at the same time and went on their way to class.

/

After class they went to a wall together, at first it seemed strange to him. But when Ayisha knocked on the wall, it opened like a door to Shinji's surprise, Ashiya replied not to worry, for some reason he believed in her, so he went in with her anyway. When Rin-sensei came, but also the other girls who are inside.

"Shinji you know why we came?"

"Well, after we got through the secret passage I started to wonder" Shinji was a little worried.

Ashiya sighed and said "All the girls who are here are shinobi."

Shinji was shocked when she said this, and it is not surprising that since he was a pilot at NERV, he is no longer surprised.

"Welcome Shinji, as you can see Ashiya is right we are all here shinobi you would already know me as I teach math in class. You already know Ashiya, the white hair girl is named Miyabi, next to her is her right hand Imu and her sister Murasaki, while others the two girls with heteroman eyes are sisters Ryoubi and Ryouna, the blonde is called Souji Ashiya 's friend, the green-haired girl is named Bashou, the brown-haired girl Chitose and eventually the girl with beige hair is Ibuki. "

The girls all said 'hello' except of course Souji who talks about perfection and Ryouna who again has more S&M mode.

Afterwards, Rin explained what the role of shinobi is, the difference between light and dark shinobi, and that they used to be enemies and now they are at peace with each other, but today, due to the philosophy, there is a rivalry between them, but in a friendly way.

"Very interesting, but what's do with me?"

Rin explained "As you can see after saving Ashiya's life, she noticed that you use an aura that only shinobi can use, you just aren't aware that you have talent, so you would like to be one of us."

Shinji was surprised but had doubts about himself "But are you sure I possess such abilities, plus am I worth being a shinobi?"

The girls were surprised that he asked, and how little self-doubt, but also how humble, Murasaki was especially aware that the two were the same because she smelled that Shinji had a pure heart, but he had been through a lot of pain and suffering in life and she, like all girls, will help him go forward and know that he is not alone.

Rin smiled and replied "You're worth being a shinobi because you have something that every shinobi needs, and that's heart."

Shinji was surprised how much Rin-sensei and the girls trusted him, especially Ashiya. Shinji thought, even though he went badly in NERV, for some reason he trusted the girls, so why not try.

"We can try, so when's the training?"

Everyone was happy especially Ashiya.

This is the beginning of a new life for Shinji.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji in Hebijo

I don't own Evangelion or Senran Kagura

**Chapter 3**

Shinji met girls for two months and learned to be a shinobi. Shinji did not expect to be a shinobi, but he is happy that he has become and has friends.

Miyabi is a sempai who, through her, taught him not only how to fight a katana, but how to use Shinobi transformation and Super shinobi transformation, their relationship between teacher and student. Miyabi is impressed that Shinji learns quickly and when he has trouble, she always listens to it.

Imu was not thrilled with Shinji at first, but when she got to know him better and she saw in the mail that he had a good relationship with her sister Murasaki, she had a perfect respect for him.

Murasaki and Shinji have a lot in common since they both had problems with a parental poor relationship and that's the reason why have brother-sister relationships.

Ryuobi had problems at first, but later got used to it. They always know how to joke, especially at her expense, she always knows how to get over and tell him 'Idiot' typically from a tsundere.

Her sister Ryuona, and she's on good terms with her, is just a small problem that she constantly calls him 'master' in S&M fashion so he won't comment.

Chitose, as with Murasaki, has brother-sister relationships, as she has also been through a lot of pain, suffering and loneliness in her life. Because of this, they have a mutual understanding

Ibuki always knows how to make jokes with each other and she always knows how to cheer him up.

Bashuo has the same friendship, especially since they are both artists, since Shinji knows how to play cello and piano, while Bashuo likes to write songs and lyrics.

At first, Souji found it strange to have a narcissistic character, but unlike Asuka, Soryu did not have an aggressive approach and respect his friends.

Rin even though she is not only a math teacher but also a shinobi, she is like mother to him, so when he needs to ask something or have problems, she always helps him with his problems.

And in the end Ashiya were friends at first, but as time went on, it became more than friendship, but both had not yet said their feelings. Although it was strange at first to have the Dark Queen's demeanor, he accepted her as she was.

Shinji is extremely talented in martial arts and is extremely disciplined. When Shinji first activated the shinobi transformation, he was in all black with black shirt, black pants, black motorcycle boots, black motorcycle jackets, and his weapon was a spear.

So he trained in sojutsu, while his spiritual animal was a two-tailed cat. The spear named Gungir from the Nordic legend.

/

The Shinji and New Hebijo girls were in town enjoying the arcade.

"Finally after a busy day to rest, what a workout." said Ibuki

"Yes, that's enough training time." said Chitose

"I heard there was a delicious Yakitori on the arcade, a cheaper price." said Bashuo

"I totally agree, what do you think Shinji?" asked Ashiya

"We could leave, which Ibuki said we need some rest from the hard training." said Shinji with a smile.

Ashiya blushes and the smile "So what are we waiting for?" Ashiya grabs her arm and starts running as Shinji blushes in contact with Ashiya. Ibuki and Chitose follow, only Souji and Bashuo are left behind.

"Did you notice the behavior between Shinji and Ashiya?" asked Souji

"Yes, I saw. I think they have feelings for each other."

"Um, I think I need to talk to her, too, to help her tell Shinji."

"Good idea"

after that they followed them.

/

"Hey Ashiya I have one question." said Souji

"Say."

Ashiya and Souji were at the cafe drinking juices and talking privately.

"When do you plan on telling Shinji that you love him?"

Ashiya shocked at Souji's question, she definitely didn't expect it, but Souji's face shows that she is serious.

"How do you know?" Ashiya blushed.

"Ooh, well, I've known you for a long time, and you're like a sister to me, so I know you."

"I don't know what if he doesn't have the feelings I have."

Souji replied, "Listen, let me give you a advice: tell him now before it's too late, plus I fully approve of relationships with him because he has a good heart and you can't find any guys like him."

Ashiya blushed even more, thinking that Souji was right to tell her feelings to Shinji.

"You're right I'll tell him."

Souji smiled.

/

"So Shinji when you planning to tell Ashiya that you love her?" Murasaki asks.

"I'm planning to take her out to dinner, so I'll ask her out on a date."

"I'm glad you'll come out with Ashiya "

Shinji to be honest is extremely nervous but he is ready to ask her out.

/

Shinji asked about going out on a date, which he was surprised to say when the Ashiya cheerfully said she could. In the evening they went out first and went to the movies to watch the movie together. After that they went out to dinner at a restaurant, and after dinner they walked through the park where they stopped at the bridges, watching fireflies fly together and the wonderful smell of wisteria. They didn't say anything because they followed their heart for a long time, and their faces came close and they kissed. The kiss was innocent. Shinji said, escaping

„I love you!" Ashiya was surprised, but she smiled and said "I love you too!"

Shinobi found more dead bodies "So again someone killed the guards and stole the artifact from the museum?"

"Yes Rin this is the fifth time this is happening, whatever secret organization wants to endanger our country."

Rin has not liked this for four months, but they have been trying to discover a secret organization trying to threaten national security, and this has already become serious.

"Try to find any information about the organization, if there is seriously no choice but to convene the Shinobi Council and announce to the government and the emperor if this becomes serious."

"I understand!"

Whatever happens, Rin will find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinji in Hebijo

I don't own Evangelion or Senran Kagura

**Chapter 4 **

After the destruction of SEELA, Keele Lorenz is a man of great ambition, always aiming to become a god and to rule the world, that people does not have their own choice, he almost succeeded in not having only one problem: Shinji Ikari. a young man who was supposed to be the key to destroying the world and activating Third Impact, but instead of being a pawn in the game, Shinji shied away and destroyed the whole plan with the help of Fuyutsuki and Kaji. The NERV officially ceased to exist, with SEELE destroyed, while its old members arrested, Keele swore revenge. He later learned about the Yoma's and how to summon them, so he decided to experiment by making Yoma soldiers, and decided to conquer Japan first and later the whole world. The only people who stand by him are the Shinobi, who have kept in Japan secret for years, which is why he founded his organization "Orochi Poison".

His goal is to collect seven holy relics to unleash the Shin. The seven relics symbolize the virtue of God, in contrast to the seven deadly sins.

He managed to collect five, but two more fell, scrolls found at two schools: Hebijo and Hanzo. First he decided to attack Hebijo and then Hanzo. Nothing will stop him.

/

Rin was researching the situation through the forest, she was able to find out what the organization was, now she needed to find where they were, what she found shocked her and knew that the security of this country was threatened if she did not announce the Shinobi situation as soon as possible. Council, when she started to announce the stop by yoma soldiers, and began the fight. After defeating all yoma soldiers she did not notice that the techno bomb had reacted and paralyzed completely.

/

When she woke up she noticed that she was in the cell, the door suddenly opened

"Well, well, what do we have here, Shinobi trying to ruin the plan."

Rin turns and looks at former SEELE member and leader, Keele Lorenzo.

"Do you know what you are doing, if you liberate the Shin, the whole world will be destroyed?"

"I know full well what I do, which is why I want to, and I can control them with technology. With the sacrifice of innocent people in Tokyo, it will be good to wake him up." Keele say with evil smile.

Rin is shocked "You're crazy, no one can control him, what you do will ruin the lives of innocent people"

Keel laughs "Innocent people don't make me laugh, people are weak beings that you can only counterbalance with a steel fist, and as far as people are concerned, they're just numbers on paper."

"You're a monster; you won't get out of it."

"Oh, I already am."

When Keele left, Rin thought 'It's good I left a message on the ground, I hope my students will find it on time'

/

The Shinji, Miyabi team and Ashiya team are already worried that Rin-sensei has not returned, so the Headmaster sent them to look for Rin.

They found a trail on the ground and when they read it, they knew where Rin was and went on her way to prevent the evil organization.

They hope it's not too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji in Hebijo

I don't own Evangelion or Senran Kagura

**Chapter 5**

Shinji and the girls reached the destination where the evil organization was located.

"This is how, Bashou and Chitose will find relics so we can bring them back to the government, Murasaki, Ryouna and Ryoubi will guard and not let anyone try to pass, Shinji, ayisha, Souji and Ibuki will explore as much of the area as possible and find out about the organization. Shinji and Ashiya let them go on the left, while Souji and Ibuki on the right. Me and Imu will look for and pull out Rin-sensei. Be careful. „Said Miyabi

Everyone answered 'yes' and took action.

/

Souji and Ibuki quickly defeated the yoma soldiers. Souji and Ibuki encounter a yoma soldier. Souji used the blade sheaths to cut as many yoma soldiers as she could, while Ibuki used the speed and dexterity to cut more of them., while Ashiya and Shinji went to their destination, Bashuo and Chitose found relics, Miyabi and Imu found Rin and delivered her.

"We will have to prevent disaster because this is now not only national, but world security is at stake." Said Rin

"What's going on, what did you discover?" Said Miyabi

"I will tell you everything we need to prevent as soon as possible."

/

Shinji and Ashiya reach a certain warehouse, but Shinji senses something is wrong, reacts quickly and catches up to Ashiya bridal style. Shinji put her down and they both looked at him.

"I didn't expect shinobi to come, especially I didn't expect you to come Shinji Ikari." replied with much hatred.

"Keele Lorenzo, I didn't expect you to be responsible for the chaos, but what to expect from a psychopathic man."

"Either way it won't get you out, especially the ticker when I get rid of you."

Keele injects yoma blood into himself and turns into a monster.

They both looked at each other and went on the attack.

Ashiya used the chakra and attacked from below, while Shinji with the spear attacked from above and was attacked from different sides, o Keele successfully avoided, and suddenly Ashiya changed tactics. Keele transformed into a yoma tries to hit Ashiya, but she goes down and with chakra injures his rib. While Keele yells in pain Shinji jumps with five slashes of his chest and back injuries, but he has not fallen yet, Keele has been even angrier trying to defend them both, but since he has never fought, especially against shinobi he had no chance.

"Ninja art: The Fist of Deity."

Keele was cut off with his left hand but the ending surprised him when Shinji approached

"Ninja art: Jupiter spiral chains."

It hits right in Keel's heart.

/

The fight ended with Keel's death an evil organization was destroyed, relics were returned, while members were arrested.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinji in Hebijo

I don't own Evangelion or Senran Kagura

**Epilog**

It's been two weeks since the organization was destroyed, and Shinji heads to the academy, unaware that he will be surprised.

When it came it was dark in the hall, suddenly the lights came on and he saw all the friends and girlfriend who were preparing his birthday celebration.

"Happy birthday Shinji!"

Shinji was shocked because he never celebrated his birthday, and this is his first time celebrating. Shinji shed tears of joy at having real friends who valued him as he was.

/

Shinji stepped outside for a little while, while the girls could still sing and have fun, Shinji thought about his life, which he had been through so far. Sensing someone hug him, Shinji turned and looked at Ashiya.

"Are you okay Shinji something you bolder of you?"

"Don't worry Ashiya just thinking how I went about it in my life, but whatever it was, it is now behind me. And besides. .."

Shinji hugged Ashiya "I think you prepared me some gift my Dark Queen."

Ashiya smiled and said "I am and you have the honor to kissing me my Black Knight."

The two of them kiss.

Shinji realized one thing, that he had found his happiness.

**The End**


End file.
